narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Saiy Ichimaru
Saiy Ichimaru is one of the fan-fiction characters by yamikokoro. Saiy Ichimaru is naturally seen dressed in tank-top and jeans. Background Kisuke came from a small clan and the only people that he had growing up was his brother Yamamoto and his father Rene. In the academy he did not make any attachments to any of the other students besides a girl named Yuri. Kisuke and Yuri over their time in the academy became real close. When it came time for the academy graduation test Kisuke was faced with the task not only to kill the other students in his class but he had to kill Yuri. While the fighting was going on between the students Kisuke has dropped four students to the ground, but when he turned around he saw Yuri fall dead in front of this other student. That is when he performed his dark pact jutsu. He used his blood and drawn a dark pact symbol in the air. The symbol fell to the ground under the student who killed Yuri. The student began to become so weak that he could not stand and that's when Kisuke walked over to him and finished him. Now that Kisukes brother has graduated the academy a year after him they formed their own squad and bring down all those who get in their way, only to achieve their ultimate goal. Personality Kisuke even from an early child hood age was a quiet person. He often only spoke to his brother but even then he did not say much. The only time when he actually felt alive is when he would perform his jutsu and look into the eyes of the people that he has slain. At that time is when he see's the ture essence of death. Appearance Kisuke is usually dressed in dark blue gi over his black under-armor, but when he is on a mission he wears a face mask over the bottom half of his face and a black hooded cloak which conceals his scrolls. Under his cloak he wears a dark blue v-neck shirt and black pants. Part III At this time Kisuke and his brother lost their third sqad mate and father. During a conflict in the familys mannor their fater was killed while trying to seal away a possesser spirit that was controlling Ginji. At the end of this exorcisim Rene lost his life to this spirit and Ginji perished in this process as well. Griving the death of their father Kisuke's brother Yamamoto found scrolls left by their father detailing the ability to release and control Mōryō. Moryo being a great and powerful spirit controlling the domonic realm once ruled the world for a thousand years. Yamamoto then made plans with Kisuke to contol this spirit. Little did the brothers know a spirit named IzaNami soon later contacted them telling them of their ancestory and warning them not to bring Mōryō back. With that said she threatened Kisuke and Yamamoto that if they were to try and bring Mōryō back she will kill them. However the brothers did not know that she was their grandmother she would had killed them there at the spot. Contemplating on these thoughts the two began preparing for the Chunin Exams striving to better their abilities. Abilities/Techinques Techniques Kisuke has a many techniques that he uses. As he got older the Land of Demons began to recognize him for his abilities with forbidden jutsu. A technique that he has learned and mastered from an early age is the Forbidden Technique: Seal Desturction. This techinque creates a coffin that emerges from the ground and hands start grabbing the opponent until a large hand grasps him/her, which pulls him/her into the reincarnation holder, and they go down in the ground. When this happens he can later use the bodies that he has placed into the reincarnation holder for his later use. Kisuke uses his own form of the Dead Soul Technique to reanimate a corpse, creating the illusion of a living person, and maneuver it at will with chakra. This is achieved by causing the heart to beat once more. The reanimated corpse can serve as either a short-time ally or an effective decoy. The traces of surgery can also be erased with chakra, because of which there's no difference, at first glance, with a live person. Kisuke uses his Dark Medicine abilities to erase the body odor and even sometimes alter the face of the body. Jutsu/Weapons Known Jutsu include: Name: Strengthening Prescription: Chakara Injection Rank: None Type: Ninjutsu, Kinjutsu Hand Seals: None This jutsu creates dark snakes that forcibly connect with a person and inject them with medically altered chakra. This extra chakra will allow the user to utilize high level element ninjutsu. It also allows the user to use elemental techniques that they wouldn't be able to master normally. The chakra is not infinite, and must be replenished overtime. The person injected with these snakes can also force the snake out, and drink the chakra directly, vastly increasing their chakra and power, but results in their body being highly unstable. The dark chakra snakes can also be used against the opponents. By injecting them with the same chakra, it can either paralyze them, or kill without leaving a mark. Name: Blades of Wind Rank: None Type: Ninjutsu Hand Seals: Not Known Kisuke whirls his Kasari-Gama around in the air and blades of wind rush at the opponent. Name: Colliding Wind Rank: None Type: Ninjutsu Hand Seals: Not Known Kisuke manipulates the wind currents thus creating two waves of wind that collide into an object or person rendering its movement to a stop. Weapons Kisuke uses a Kasari-Gama. It is a hand scythe that is linked to a chain with a weighted ball on the other end. The blade of the Kasari-Gama is a steel blade in the design of a wing. Because of Kisuke's chakara nature wind and lightning the Kasari-Gama has the ability to control the wind current around him and others. It also has the ability to conduct lightning through it and direct it in another direction. Kisuke is a fully trained Ninjutsu user, med-nin, and summoner with his brother Yamamoto. They hail from a clan within the Land of Demons tasked with bringing about Mōryō. The two brother often keep to themselves while perfecting their abilities. Not much is known about the jutsus he uses but Kisuke aside form his brother uses more up close and physical attacks. Altough they are from one of the founding clans of the Land of Demons. The clan over the years has nearly died off and closely faced extinction. The remaining brothers and a couple others strife to bring the clan from the shadows. [ ] Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Original Characters Category:Genin Category:Lightning ninja Category:Ichimaru Clan